Buff
Buffs are temporary enhancements or neutral effects that are conferred onto a player or party, most often increasing the players' attributes. Buffs are applied immediately and persist until the buffed player's next Cron. Attribute buffs cause a small arrow pointing upwards to appear next to the player's level indicator. The word "Buffed" will appear when hovering over this arrow. Buffs are obtained in various ways: by earning Perfect Day achievements, by purchasing transformation items, and by casting skills. Available Buffs All attribute-enhancing buffs listed here will place the buff arrow next to the affected players' level indicators, but other buffs will not do so. Buff Skills Self Only *Mage: Chilling Frost - For the Mage who casts this, all of their own incomplete Dailies will not have their streaks reset to zero overnight (however the Dailies will still cause damage). There is no benefit to casting this skill more than once a day; the effects cannot stack. *Rogue: Stealth - For the Rogue who casts this, some of their own incomplete Dailies will not cause damage and will not have their streaks reset to zero overnight. If this buff is applied more than once, then more Dailies will be stealthed. *Warrior: Defensive Stance - The Warrior who casts this gains a buff to their own Constitution. Self and Party *Healer: Protective Aura - Party members each gain a buff to their Constitution. *Mage: Earthquake - Party members each gain a buff to Intelligence. *Rogue: Tools of the Trade - Party members each gain a buff to their Perception. *Warrior: Intimidating Gaze - Party members each gain a buff to their Constitution. *Warrior: Valorous Presence - Party members each gain a buff to their Strength. All buff skills can be "stacked"—i.e., they can be cast multiple times for an increased effect—except for Chilling Frost, which "freezes" all Dailies as soon as it is cast once. Two or more buffs can be stacked on the same day by either the same player or different players. The effects of all the buffs will apply. For example, if two people each use Tools of the Trade once, and one person uses Earthquake twice, each player in the party will receive the combined effects of all four buffs until their next Cron. Any skills not listed here are not buffs because their effects are applied immediately and do not end at the player's next Cron. For example, the Healer's Blessing skill will increase the health of all party members, but this increase is an instantaneous, permanent, once-off effect, not an ongoing buff that continues only until the next day. Calculating the Power of Buff Skills The strength of any skill is determined by one or more of the player's attributes. All attribute-buffing skills depend on only one attribute, typically the class's primary attribute, and cause a temporary increase in that same attribute. To avoid ever-increasing buff strengths from stacked buffs, the strength of any buffing skill is determined by your unbuffed attributes. This means it is dependent on only the stats from your level, attribute points, and equipment. Each buffing skill then uses these unbuffed values in calculating how much the attribute will be increased by (calculations can be found in the Skills sections of the Healer, Mage, Rogue, and Warrior pages). You can cast a buff multiple times and each time it will increase the specific attribute, but only by the same amount each time. This applies only to those buffing skills that increase attributes. It does not hold for other skills, whose strengths depend on your total attributes including attribute buffs. The skill descriptions that you see when you hover over a skill will specify whether unbuffed stats are used (e.g., they will say either "Based on: CON" or "Based on: Unbuffed CON"). Purchasable Buffs The seasonal edition items listed below can be purchased with gold during Grand Galas and can then be cast on the player themselves or on one of the player's party mates. They change the appearance of the targeted player but do not have any other effect, and they do not put the buff arrow next to the player's level indicator. *Snowball - Available during Winter Wonderland, this turns the player into a snowman. *Spooky Sparkles - Available during Fall Festival, this turns the player into a ghost. *Shiny Seeds - Available during Spring Fling, this turns the player into a flower. *Seafoam - Available during Summer Splash, this turns the player into a starfish. Perfect Day Buffs When a player completes all non-grey Dailies on one day, then for the next day that player's attributes are buffed by an amount equal to half their level, rounded up, to a maximum bonus of 50. Strategic Buff Timing for Parties Any buffs you cast for your party disappear for each affected player after that party members' next Cron. If you are the first person in your party to log in for the day, you will want to hold casting your party buffs until after everyone has logged in. Otherwise, they will immediately lose the buff when they log in and trigger Cron, so that you would be effectively buffing the group for their previous day. An odd phenomenon occurs if someone doesn't log in for several days: their buffed stats will accumulate for multiple days of people casting buffs on them, giving them an inordinately high cumulative buff according to their Party stats screen. However, they won't actually benefit from those high stats, because the buffs will instantly vanish as soon as they log in. fr:Buff ru:Бафф pt-br:Buff zh:增益魔法 Category:Mechanics Category:Class System Category:Stats Category:Skills Category:Incentives Category:Avatar